


Not My Problem, Danvers

by hipsterpickles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Kara Danvers, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, High School, High School AU, Kara is a confused freshman, Kara is a nerd, Kara plays the violin, Orchestra, Sara plays the bass, Winn is a nerd too, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterpickles/pseuds/hipsterpickles
Summary: A high school SuperCanary au where Kara is a new freshman questioning her sexuality and Sara is the junior who is assigned to mentor her and also happens to be Alex's ex.





	1. Fresh Meat

"Excuse me," Kara looked up from fiddling with her locker to see a tall, freckled blonde girl in a leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans with a backpack slung over one shoulder. "That's my locker."

"But... this is my locker."

"Look at my schedule, fresh meat, see? Sara Lance, locker 468."

"You're Sara Lance? My, um, my sister is your ex-girlfriend."

"Which one? I get around. That's usually why I get dumped."

"Well, I'm Kara Danvers, so take a guess. How'd you know I'm a freshman?"

"Oh. You're the little squirt Alex was always droning on about. One of the reasons I dumped her. That doesn't usually happen. Plus she kept hitting on the new girl, Maggie. She's hot, but Alex is kinda cagey. And only freshmen and nerds have Jansport backpacks, and nerds know how to open a locker."

"I know how to open a locker! I'm just nervous. And we always have donuts on the first day of school, so my fingers are all greasy. They really need to get locker knobs with more grip on them."

While she was talking, Sara had bent over and opened the locker. She slung her backpack over her shoulder so it was on the front of her chest and began unloading notebooks into the locker.

"Wait," Kara said, looking confused. "This is my locker too. Look at my schedule. 468. I know they usually have freshmen share lockers with a sophomore mentor, but you're not a sophomore."

Sara groaned. "Sometimes, if they have more freshmen then sophomores, they give a lucky few juniors the job of mentor captain. Apparently the godawful queen bee I had last year recommended me for another year of torture. Anyway, you get the left side of the locker, and I'll be on my way."

"Aren't you supposed to direct me to where my classes are first?" Kara's voice trailed off as Sara continued rapidly down the hallway.

"Not my problem, Danvers."


	2. My Name is Kara Danvers

Because of Alex, Kara had been inside the building quite a few times, and knew the general direction of where she was going. Besides, her above average hearing allowed her to eavesdrop on other lost freshmen asking for directions, and she got to class only a few minutes late.  
"Mr.... how do you pronounce this? J'onzz?"  
"Yes. And you are?"  
"Kara Danvers. Sorry I'm late, it's my first day and my mentor was completely unhelpful. She just ditched me without helping me at all, and totally was rude about it too." Kara rambled. She looked up from the map on the back of her schedule to see a intimidating black man with a commanding presence. And sitting in the back row of the orchestra room, blowing a huge bubble with her gum, was Sara.  
"Ms. Danvers, I suggest you sit down before offering excuses. Go sit in the violin area, next to Mr. Schott." He gestured towards a short, friendly looking boy in a cardigan and tie.  
"Yes, sir." Kara took a seat next to the boy and the director continued.  
"Now, as I was saying before Ms. Danvers decided to show up, tardiness is heavily frowned upon. As is chewing gum, forgetting your instrument, and not practicing. And don't pretend like I don't see you, Ms. Lance, spit it out."  
Sara grudgingly skulked up to the front of the room and made a big show out of dropping her gum in the trash can, before returning to her seat and propping up her legs on the chair in front of her.  
"And take your feet off of Ms. Queen's chair, we don't all appreciate the grimy feet of strange teenagers in our faces." Sara hesitated for a moment, then decided it wasn't worth it to start trouble on the first day.  
"How about we do some introductions to start? We each say our name, grade, and instrument. Mr. Olsen, why don't you start."  
"My name is James Olsen, I'm a senior, and I play the cello."  
"Hi, I'm Thea, I'm a sophomore, and I also play the cello."  
"Lena Luthor. Sophomore, and I play viola."  
"My name is Nyssa al Ghul, I'm a senior, and I play viola as well."  
"Sara Lance, but you can call me anytime. I play bass, and am halfway outta this hellhole, so I'm a junior."  
"Winn Schott. Violinist and freshman."  
"Felicity Smoak, piano, sophomore."  
Kara tried to keep track of everyone, but could only remember those who were well, memorable. Lena looked astonishingly put together for someone their age, Winn was friendly, Felicity was the only pianist, Nyssa had strikingly beautiful features, Thea was considerably more attractive than anyone else, James had extremely large arms, and Sara? Well, she had a couple things that made her easy to remember. Like her conceited, asshole demeanor.  
Winn asked her who she had next, and they headed off towards the English wing together, rushing as to not be late to another class ruled with an iron fist.


End file.
